


I Like Like You

by London9Calling



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun has it bad, Seunghoon likes to jump around on playground equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Like You

Taehyun rolled his eyes. A playground? A rusty playground?

“Come on! It is fun! I used to play here all the time when I was a kid!” Seunghoon still had the energy of a five year old, Taehyun was certain of it. He watched as the man jumped from the slide to the walkway to the twisty slide and then over to the tiny climbing wall. Was he really twenty-four years old?

“Aren’t you going to play?” the producer asked, gesturing towards the playground.

Taehyun wasn’t sure how to say no other than to lift his eyebrows and turn away. He preferred watching. He preferred standing on the sidelines and making sarcastic comments as Seunghoon exhausted himself. Most importantly he preferred hiding his smile as Seunghoon darted around.

A light rain began to fall. The producer called out to Seunghoon. “We should probably head indoors soon.”

“Sounds great, hold on a sec.”

Taehyun had to turn away as Seunghoon did a clumsy flip off of the walkway. He was afraid if he was looking the camera would capture the way he stared, the way his face lit up like he was the happiest he had ever been. Which was almost the truth. Almost.

 

 

Taehyun had been struggling with the feeling that he needed to do something, needed to say something, for the last month. It had been a lot longer since it started but only four weeks since he could admit it to himself. He was absolutely and totally infatuated with Seunghoon. He had it bad, really bad.

He couldn’t pinpoint a specific time, a specific moment when it had started. They had known each other for a while. They trained together at YG, they prepared to debut together and finally - after a tedious and grueling process – they both ended up in the group Winner.

Somewhere along the line it had happened, the feeling that was more than friendship. A feeling that perhaps Seunghoon was someone he wanted to stay with in a way that was beyond practice room chats and cups of green tea. A feeling that maybe he wanted more. A lot more.

It had been a long month since he had decided to confront his own feelings, a long month that hovered between relief and a new kind of pain. He liked Seunghoon but was it all one sided?

A strange opportunity appeared in the guise of filming the show Winner TV, the group’s reality television program that showcased their lives post debut. Part variety, part reality, and a lot of hijinks for good measure, the program was getting decent ratings despite their newbie status in the music world.

“Yes, just the two of you.” The producer had looked puzzled as to why Taehyun was asking- repeating – verifying that the idea for the episode was a mini trip featuring Seunghoon and himself. If she had only known that he tensed at the announcement, his heart began to pound, and reality set in. Should he admit it? Should he seize the opportunity no matter how inopportune (thanks to cameras) it was? They would surely have a few moments of alone time, should he take the chance then?

Taehyun was quiet the entire ride down to Busan – a high speed train ride away. He was too nervous to indulge in anything more than small talk. Seunghoon seemed to notice something was off. “Are you sick?”

“No.” Taehyun stared out the window and watched the scenery fly by.

 

 

It was one in the morning when the cameras were finally turned off and the staff returned to their hotel. Taehyun had made it through the day of filming – somehow even finding the energy to show his sassier side. Yet in the back of his mind lingered the question of if and when he should say anything.

They were spending the night at Seunghoon family’s house. Somehow it seemed wrong to say it, to confess his feelings, when Seunghoon was bouncing around the room from the sheer excitement of being home.

Taehyun watched Seunghoon as he dove into the single bed, face first. He couldn’t help but smile – it was a perfect representation of how it felt to be home after a long time away.

“Thankph for comphing.” Seunghoon’s words were muffled by his pillow.

Taehyun laughed. “No problem. It isn’t like I had a choice, the producer said I had to.”

Seunghoon turned his head and gave Taehyun a look. A strange look. “But you would have come even if the cameras weren’t here.”

Taehyun stilled. “Would I?”

“If I asked you,” Seunghoon replied confidently.

“What makes you so sure?” He hugged his legs to his chest, curious to hear Seunghoon’s reasoning. He was sitting on the floor atop a pile of blankets Seunghoon’s mom had been sure to spread out for their guest.

“Because.”

“Right.” Taehyun rolled his eyes. He tightened his grip on his legs. He felt a strange sort of security in being so guarded with his posture.

“Because you like me.” Seunghoon spoke the words carefully.

Taehyun tensed. He stared at the man on the bed, at the person who was sprawled out on the tiny space, a strange look in his eyes. Was he teasing him? Did he mean it the way Taehyun hoped he meant it?

“Don’t look so upset.” Seunghoon smiled.

“I’m not upset!”

“I like you too.” Seunghoon turned his head back to his pillow. He kicked his legs and made a muffled sound that was somewhere between a groan and a squeal.

Taehyun had never felt so confused in his life. “Like me… as in…how?”

“Likmph likmph you.”

Taehyun didn’t care that the bed was tiny or that Seunghoon wouldn’t see it coming since he was face down in his pillow fortress. No, Taehyun didn’t care. Not now, not when he had just heard the muffled words he never thought he would hear.

Seunghoon screamed as Taehyun landed square on top of him.

“I like like you too.” Taehyun felt like laughing.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, causing Taehyun to panic and roll right off the bed and onto the floor.

“Is everything okay? I heard a scream?” Seunghoon’s mom looked from her son to Taehyun and back to her son.

“Yep. Everything is great!” Seunghoon smiled sweetly which seemed to alleviate the woman’s worries. After one last curious glance she was gone.

“Everything is great!” Seunghoon repeated, this time staring at Taehyun.

Taehyun couldn’t agree more.


End file.
